Rroburt the Hippogriff and Wyatt Who Summoned Him
by onlyonceinforever
Summary: Charmed Harry Potterxover. Wyatt summons a hippogriff that lands Raye, Sara, and Chris at Hogwarts. :DISCONTINUED:
1. The Summoning

**Disclaimer: We don't own Charmed, wish we did, but we don't. End of story.**

**Ok, so here's the deal - This is Ashley(aka Raye) posting this story under my thing because I can. April and I cowrote this story, and it's also posted under her thingy. She did all the typing, but the idea and plot sequence was a cumulative effort on our parts. Now that I've given myself credit, let's move onto the more important notes.**

**Raye and Sara are both OCs. Raye is the Charmed One's cousin, Sara's her Whitelighter. Now, here's where things get complicated. Raye is half witch, quarter Whitelighter, and fourth fire starter. Sara is something along the lines of 5/8 Whitelighter and 3/8 witch. Or something. I'm not really sure anymore. Raye loves Chris. **

**There's this long standing joke between April and myself about Chris's tail. Just don't ask. It's better for your sanity if you don't. **

**Last thing, I swear. Check out my (Ashley's) stuff by searching for onlyonceinforever. I love getting reviews almost more than Chris, Draco, and Oliver, so please indulge me. Now, let's get on with the story, shall we? **

**Rroburt the Hippogriff and Wyatt the Baby Who Conjured Him**

It was a quiet evening at the Halliwell manor. Piper had departed with Greg the fireman an hour before, Chris was wallowing in his hidey-hole in P3, Paige was searching for lingerie at Richard's mansion, and Phoebe was entertaining Jason in Hong Kong.

Quite ridiculously, the task of supervising baby Wyatt fell upon the irresponsible teenagers Sara McKenny and Raye Halliwell.

"It's SO not a cat tail!" Raye said, crossing her arms and leaning on a counter.

"Well, a cat tail makes a heck of a lot more sense than a MONKEY tail!" Sara grinned, knowing that her point was clear. "Monkeys aren't even FROM around here!"

"Well who's to say that Chris is?" Raye glared at her friend and whitelighter, her voice steadily rising.

"Why don't we just ask Chris?" Sara asked, exasperated.

"I don't need to, because I'VE BEEN IN HIS PANTS!" Raye said this last bit so loud that a few pictures rattled in their frames.

A sudden splintering of glass interrupted their feud.

"You know what? If we weren't about to be killed by some obscure demon, you'd be dead right now," Sara grimaced.

"Oh, yeah, as if you could do anything, WHITE LIGHTER," Raye shuddered as more crunching followed.

"Sounds serious." Sara said, not moving.

"Yeah. I wonder if the TV's broken…ANIME! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WATCH FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AGAIN…AAAAAARUGHH!"

"Forget about Anime, I'll never be able to watch Chicago!"

The two stared at each other wide-eyed, a realization dawning on them. "BABY WYATT!" They screamed and tore out of the kitchen.

Wyatt sat in his playpen, a wide grin on his toddler face. "Rroburt!"

"Wyatt…what are you doing?" Raye asked, a sickened expression on her face.

"Uh-oh," Sara said as she looked at a door. Mouthing wordlessly, she pointed to a large splintered hole in the wall.

"Wyatt…what made that?" Raye asked again.

"Rroburt!" Wyatt grinned again.

"And exactly, who, or what, is Rroburt?" Raye blinked.

"Rroburt!" Wyatt repeated.

"Raye—I—think—we—found—our—Rroburt." Sara walked to the window.

"A HIPPOGRIFF? You summoned a HIPPOGRIFF?" Raye saw the fantastical beast prancing outside the window.

"How can he summon a hippogriff? In case you haven't noticed, THEY AREN'T REAL!" Sara glared at Raye.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And witches are figmentational and demons are not trying to take over the world." Raye said dryly.

"Do you think we should summon Chris yet?" Sara asked, one eyebrow raised furtively.

"Let's check. Uh, YES. CHRISSYWISSYPOO WE NEED YOU!" Raye shouted en un voz de 'sing-song.'

Chris appeared in a cacophony of blue and white twinkles. the real raye looks on here and says "TWINKLE? You've magically castrated him!" looks around shiftily and leaves.

"You called, My Beloved," Chris asked, while Raye rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Shut up, and take a look at what Big Brother just conjured," Sara said.

"Yeah, look what Wyatty-Wyatty-Poo did!" Raye shouted.

"All I see is a hole in the wall, and Wyatt looking pretty content," dijo Cristobol.

"Look_ out_ the hole in the wall," Sara said pointedly.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Chris, jumping in the air in shock.

"A hippogriff." Sara and Raye said together sagely.

"A WHAT?" Chris stuttered.

"You heard me, ChrissyWissyPoo. It's a HIPPOGRIFF." Raye said.

"Pardon?" Chris questioned.

"Say it with me: Hipp-Oh-Griff." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Less talking, more dealing with the…" Sara broke off at a loss for words.

"Rroburt!" Wyatt said happily.

"Yes, thank you Wyatt, dealing with Rroburt." Sara finished.

"Who's Rroburt?" Chris asked, clearly confused.

"The hippogriff, of course!" Raye said.

**AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I love writing things like this. Love it? Hate it? Whatever. Just let us know!**


	2. What Happens Once They're THere

**Disclaimer: If we owned Charmed, life would be good. It's not. We don't.**

**If you're reading this on Ashley's thing (onlyonceinforever), please also review on April's (crushthethorn) (and vice versa)!**

Raye tore after the fleeing hippogriff with Sara and Chris on her tail. Just when they caught up with Rroburt, Sara, carrying Baby Wyatt gasped.

"What is it?" Raye snapped, only inches away from the feathery neck.

"I've never seen one this close before!" Sara said, tears sparkling in sus ojos.

"Shut up, you wimp!" Raye, Chris and Sara all reached out to prevent the bucking hippogriff from taking off. Just when they touched it, Sara felt a foreign jerk behind her belly-button.

The world was whirling. Raye, Chris and Sara (still holding Baby Wyatt) stumbled to a halt, disorientated and nauseous. Upon looking about, the power of two and Piper's spawn noticed that they were in a very stony castle.

A heavy door creaked open, and a blonde-haired boy stumbled out, looking stoned.

"IT'S DRACO!" Raye shrieked, climactically running at him. As if as an after thought, she turned back to a hurt-looking Chris. "You don't mind, do you? Good." Raye ran off, jumping the high teenager immediately.

"No…I don't mind," Chris said sulkily.

"Good Lord," Sara breathed, looking around. "We're in Hogwarts!"

"Hog-a-what-a?" Chris asked, confusedly.

"We must have gotten here by—RROBURT IS A PORTKEY!" Sara jumped at the revelation, but Raye was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry…a portkey? A WHAT?" Chris asked.

Sara yoinked a hardcover copy of book 4 out of God-knows-where and slammed it on top of his head.

"Look it up, stay with Wyatt, and DON'T BOTHER ME." Sara snapped, exploring her favorite castle.

While pondering the many aspects of the room she had just stumbled into, Sara heard brisk footsteps coming from behind her. Wheeling, she saw a rouge-headed figure moving with clipped efficiency. A shiny silver badge emblazoned with the monogram 'P' was pinned to the front of his flowing black robes.

"Why are you not wearing your robes?" the boy asked, his voice brusque and cold.

"Uh…" Sara stammered incoherently, numb at the thought of a prefect asking her a question.

"Wait a minute…" he circled her, much like a tiger might upon cornering his prey. "I don't recall seeing you before…who are you?"

"Sara, Sara McKenny," Sara said, relieved it was a question she knew the answer to.

"What house are you from?" He asked again, staring coldly into her eyes as if trying to detect any lies she might tell. Sara recognized the tactic as the way a hippogriff stares inscrutably at a potential foe, staring him down, daring him to blink. Sara kept her eyes locked with his, but her voice faltered.

"I'm from…uh…house…of…uh…" her mind shot around vaguely, searching for a word that she could use to explain her current predicament. Each excuse sounded more feeble than the one before.

"I'm waiting," he said, snapping at her impatiently.

"Uh, house…Ravenclaw." Sara said quickly, hoping the lie didn't sound too far off.

The boy raised his eyebrow. "Really? Well then Penny should know you. She's a prefect too, you know."

Sara's mind was racing._ Penny. What did I read? Penelope. Penelope Clearwater! The prefect! PERCY WEASLEY!_

"Percy!" Sara blurted suddenly. "You're Percy Weasley!"

"Quite." Percy said, now looking mildly bewildered. "Now I'll have to report this, you know! Students can't go wandering around without proper attire, or we'd have anarchy."

Sara was quite confused by the usage of the word "anarchy". How on earth did wearing jeans and a t-shirt cause a governmental system involving no constructed laws? She shook it off, reminding herself that she cared very little for politics.

"Uh, yes, Percy. I understand." She said, wondering desperately how she would get out of this one. _Nice little trap you've orbed yourself into, Sare,_ she challenged morosely.

"You do?" Percy asked, surprised. "No one's ever understood a rule before!"

Sara's eyebrows flew up. _Oh no! That's my mistake! I should have challenged him! Made up an excuse or something! Crap._

"What was your name again?" Percy looked downright suspicious now.

"Sara McKenny." Sara repeated, knowing that if anything else, she was at least telling the truth about _this_ answer. Already her stomach was beginning to knot up from all of the fibs she had just been forced to conjure. _Wyatt was better off with conjuring Rroburt, _she thought angrily, _he conjures a being from another world, and I can't even concoct a little white lie without getting an ulcer._

Before Sara could edge more and more into her dour attitude, lighter, frolicking footsteps could be heard making their steady progress down the corridor. Raye, arm in arm with Draco skipped into the chamber. Sara noticed a strange unfocused look in both of their eyes. Percy wheeled stiffly.

"Malfoy! You've been in the firewhiskey again, haven't you?" Percy asked, noting the unmistakable symptoms.

_Firewhiskey! _Sara looked up again, shocked. _Surely Raye wouldn't…or would she? She looks pretty friendly with Malfoy._

"Raye?" Sara asked, incredulously.

"Sare! Have I told you that I think you need to get some action? Because I was just telling dear old Draco here that you do." Raye babbled, sounding much like the comatose Joey.

"Uh…I'm sorry? Next time I get a boyfriend, I'll let you know," Sara snapped, embarrassed by her nonexistent lovelife.

"Good, good. You see, Draco and myself were contemplating your love life. And I just have to ask, when was the last time that you—"

"That's ENOUGH, Raye!" Sara cut off her friend, a merciless tourniquet.

"You have no love life?" Percy asked, a smirk creeping onto his smug face.

"Shut up, prefect," Sara spat shamelessly. Under normal circumstances, Sara would have had the utmost respect for prefects, but just now she was feeling overwhelmed and angry.

Percy seemed to swell with rage. "Excuse me, Miss…did you say you were a Ravenclaw?"

Sara nodded slyly.

"One cannot expect to take that tone of voice with a prefect and expect to come away clean!" Percy snapped. "That'll be five points from Ravencl—"

Sara orbed to the other side of him. "Looking for me?"

"WITCH!" Percy pointed an accusatory finger at Sara's chest.

"Hypocrite. Let's see, Salem Witch Trials relived in a SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY? Now, now, you should know better than that." Sara spat, unabashed.

"Yeah. And you're stupid." Raye spoke lazily from within the tangle that was she and Malfoy.

"And you!" The rage of Sara McKenny once evoked was a force to be reckoned with. "What do you mean by drinking? Do you want to end up like Sam?"

"No, but can you please keep your voice down?" Raye giggled. "You see, my head hurts."

"Well you should have thought about that BEFORE you got drunk!" Sara glared down at her friend.

"Excuse me for a minute." Raye ducked around.

"Uh-oh. This is the puking stage. I suggest you all run. I've got a hippogriff to find. Does anyone want to help me?" Sara sidled out the door, around a heavily heaving Raye.

**Reviews, please!**

**Coming in the next chapter that's about half written as of now:**

**-Dumbledore finds Chris**

**-Percy finds Sara**

**-Escorts are assigned**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, Raye's probably gonna end up high in a closet again. I'm not sure about that one just yet.**


	3. Introductions and Such

Chris had barely moved an inch, preferring to stay where he was. Although usually fighting demons in obscure corners of the underworld, he preferred to stay where he was until he was found when lost. Fortunately for him, an echo of footsteps thundered around the cavernous room. A man so old that he looked to be one of the elders fighting Leo was steadily approaching. His long silver beard accentuated his age, and his flowing purple robes had shimmering stars tattooed on them. He slowed to a stop right before Chris, seeming to glide liquidly.

"It's wonderful to see new faces," the old man said at long last, smiling broadly.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Chris asked, bewildered.

"Wait—I don't recognize you? First year?" the man raised one spectacled eyebrow pensively.

"Excuse me?" Now Chris sounded embarrassed. First year? What on earth is a first year?

"No, you can't be a first year. You look too old." The man tapped his long, brittle-looking fingers together.

"Uh—"

"Chris, there you are!" Sara came running full-out down the corridor.

"Sara!" Chris sighed in relief.

"Dumbledore!" Sara shrieked. Too bad Raye isn't here to see this.

"And who might you be?" Dumbledore asked in patient tranquility.

"Sara…McKenny," Sara panted, clutching at a cramp growing in her side.

"Do I know you?" Dumbledore asked, peering over the tops of his spectacles.

"Uh, no, but I know you." Sara said, hoping she didn't sound too stalkerish.

"Uh, excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll get back to you. Chris, go find Raye. She's in some room…she got into firewhiskey!"

"Firewhiskey?" Chris asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, don't ask, just run. Do you know where Rroburt went?"

"No. Should I?"

Sara sighed at his absolute deficiency. If you want something done right, you're just going to have to do it your self.

"Perdon!" Dumbledore gasped between clipped phrases. "Necessito entender quien estais. Hableis lentamente y me dirais sus nombres."

"My name's Sara McKenny, and this is Chris Halliwell. We're from San Fransisco, California, and we're looking for a hippogriff named Rroburt that brought us here as a portkey." Sara spoke very rapidly, and did not bother to pause for breaths.

"Oh, I see," Dumbledore looked disconcerted.

"Yeah. Raye's my cousin and best friend, and Chris is her second cousin once removed or something, and he's her boyfriend." Sara felt it was necessary to explain all of this.

"Isn't that a little…" Dumbledore trailed off, perplexed.

"Incest? Yeah, tell me about it. However, Raye is currently gallivanting around with Draco Malfoy and has gotten into the firewhiskey stores from the kitchens." Sara finished up.

"Malfoy. Such a troubled little hoodlum. Well, you will need help finding this runaway hippogriff, of course. You obviously have never been in this castle before, so I am assigning you each to students from Gryffindor. Sara, did you say your name was?"

Sara groaned inwardly. "But—yes, Professor."

"If you do not attend my school, you need not call me Professor." He smiled benignly.

"Yes, Sir. Who will be assigned to Raye and Chris?" Sara crossed her fingers, hoping that Raye would be assigned to someone annoying, like Hermione Granger. Sara had the most reserved respect for Hermione out of everyone in the books, because of Hermione's thirst for knowledge and paranoia regarding rule-breaking.

"I think I shall send…Oliver Wood and…well, the only other person free is…Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore shook his head morosely. "Great boy, but a little off his hinges. Doesn't seem to know the difference between a cauldron and a Christmas bauble."

Sara stifled a snicker. Neville Longbottom. His clumsiness was almost as notorious as that of Raye's.

"You are to collect your friends and meet in my office when you found them. Here is a map of the castle. Use it wisely." Dumbledore handed Sara a yellowed, brittle hoja de papel that had nothing on it.

"A Marauders Map? You're giving us a Marauder's Map?" Sara stared at the paper incredulously.

"Correction. I am lending you a Marauders' Map. Now, if you'll excuse me, Argus Filch wants to speak with me about some sixth years letting loose three million bats in the astronomy tower." Dumbledore turned on his heel and strutted away


End file.
